Christmas Eve Tears
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (I can't tell if it's really rated G) One-shot fic. Yugi is eight years old and dirty from head to toe. His mother is dying from a serious illness one Christmas eve! Review please. (This made me cry.)


**Christmas Tears**

This is just a one chapter fic. Yugi is eight years old and dirty from head to toe. His mother is dying from a serious illness one Christmas eve! Review please. (This made me cry.)

Chibi Mousie: Oh and by the way, this is happening to my mother now, and today is December 25, 2004. Sorry, I had to bring that up...it's based on a true story ...sort of...except for the dying...hopefully.

* * *

**Christmas Shoes**

On a freezingChristmas Evenight,at a little house of a young boy, about to be nine next year, stood infront of his sick mother's bed. Thelittle boy's name was Yuugi Motu. Yuugi's mother had a serious case illness.

There was no cure for her sickness and they couldn't afford health insurance. So they had to get the money any way they could. They had to return all the new clothes they bought, but didn't make enough money for the health insurance. They had to conserve light, gas, water and more that is why the mom and Yuugi are starving and dirty.

Little Yuugi didn't have a bath in more then eight months so thismeant that hewasdirty head to toe for more then eight months. The boy's hair had many split ends and his face was no cleaner nor any better. He had a cut on his right eye and his skin wascovered in dirtwhen it should be clean and a little peach and pale. The young boy was dressed in a dirty old shirt with a big hole in the middle. The hole in the shirt was big enough to show his skinny upper body. He was so skinny you could see his ribs. His pants were dirty so it was obviously brown. There was two ripped holes on his knee part of the pants. He wore no shoes what so ever.

So he wasn't the kind of rich person nor was he average.

He was dead broke...

The mother of the child held Yuugi's hand. "Yuugi." She coughed. She was very ill. "I-I will m-miss you."

Tears rolled down the child's dirty cheek and that streak of water cleaned a little bit of his cheek. "B-But mother I-I don't w-want you to die." Yuugi cried. "Mother I want your last Christmas to be a merry Christmas!" He sobbed. "Don't worry mother! I have some money for an emergency--"

"N-No! Yuugi-sweetheart don't spend your money on me." Yuugi's mother coughed. "Use it for emergency only. That's why it's there..."

"No!" Yuugi cried. "I-I'll buy you the most beautiful shoes ever! With all the money I have!"

"Yuugi....Teddy...don't." Yuugi's mother swallowed and sneezed.

"I'll be back mother! I won't let you down! Just hang in there!" Yuugi called to his mom as he ran out the house with a jacket that had alot of small holes and a ripped end. The zipper didn't zip so he had to pull it over his body.

Outside Yuugi was running in the snow that falled lightly but he accidently ran into a tall sophisticated man. This man looked like he came from a rich Christmas party. "Sir! Sir! Do you have some money I can have?"

"What?" The man was a CEO namd Seto Kaiba. "Wa-who?" He looked down at the child. "Money?" He questioned. "For what?"

"Yes sir..." Yuugi sniffed. It looked like he was about to cry. "My mother has been ill for quite a while." He sobbed.

Kaiba stared down at the small dirty child. He was dirty from head to toe. He saw that the boy had a holesin hisjacket along with holes in hispants,a shirt and a big hole in his shoes that showed his little shrivled toes. "W-What?"

"My mother has been ill for quite a while and I need some money to buy the greatest shoes before she goes visits Jesus tonight." Yuugi said looking up at the man. "I-I need some money." He began to cry. "S-She always made the house look like Christmas."

Kaiba stared down at the crying boy. This was hard to belive, he didn't know what to do. It was either a trick or it was nothing other than the sad truth. But when the young child moved his arm back and the holey jacket showed Yuugi's skinny body. His ribs too showed, this was no trick toearn some cash. The boy had a cut on his side of his stomach, it looked pretty deep. God was with the child and was a mircale that he lived. Yuugi's hair had split ends and his face looked no better then his shrivled up toes. "U- Um......" He stuttered.

"P-Please s-sir."

Kaiba blinked slowly and reached into his coat pocket. Pulling out some money, he gave the boy a hundred dollars and a fifthy dollar bill to go along with it.

Yuugi looked up at Kaiba with a little smile, even his lips were shrivled with a cut on his lower lip. "Mother is going to look beautiful when she goes to meet Jesus tonight." He said coughing. It looked like was ill but thank God he wasn't. A poor child would not most likely live from a sickness. "Mother always made the house look like Christmas." He repeated.

Kaiba choked back atear. It looked like he was going to burst out in tears but he didn't. It felt like a frog was in his throat, he could barely swallow. His palms became sweaty but it wasn't the gloves he was getting nervous. Another tear rolled down his other cheek. This he couldn't bare.

"Merry Christmas sir--"

"Kaiba."

"Huh?"

"Call me Kaiba."

"Oh thank you Mr.Kaiba!" Yuugi cried. "God be with you!"

"G-God be with y-you t-too."

"Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Yuugi said starting to walk away.

"Merry Christmas and a...hopefully Happy New Year to you too."

"Mother is going to look great when she meets Jesus tonight." Yuugi looked back at Kaiba and smiled.

Kaiba smiled with the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Yes...your mother will look great when she meets Jesus tonight." He said to himself with a nod and walked away while more tears filled his eyes.

"Thank you sir." Yuugi called to Kaiba while walking further away to the bestest shoe store called Marty's Shoes. They had the most prettiest shoes.

**Marty's Shoes**

Yuugi saw the prettiest shoes in the whole store. It cost three hundred dollars, which is sort of a rip off. He didn't had that kind of money. He only had one hundred and sixty dollars. The hundred dollar bill and fifthy dollar bill from Kaiba made hundred and fifthy along with Yugi's ten dollar bill made hundred and sixty dollars. Tears rolled down Yugi's cheek. He didn't had enough money. Just in time Kaiba came back in and walked over to Yuugi.

"S-Sir?" Yuugi glared up at Kaiba. "I-I don't have enough money for these women's shoes. This is the nicest ones here. But--"

"Here." Kaiba gave two pairs of hundred dollar bills to Yuugi. "Now do what you want." His voice wasn't stern like always it was warm.

"T-Thank you." Yuugi took the money and his money. He also took the shoes and walked up to the counter with Kaiba a foot away from him. "Here I'll buy this quickly please."

"You? Buy this?! Why this is three hundred dollar! Where on Earth did you get this much money?!" The cashier said even though it was none of his business.

"That nice man." Yuugi pointed at Kaiba who was staring at them with a small smile. He smiled back at Kaiba.

"Alright." The cashier took the money and rang it up. "Have a nice day."

"Merry Christmas!" Yuugi called out the the cashier which wasn't normal to some people. "Merry Christmas Mr.Kaiba!"

Kaiba watched the little boy run out the store with the shoes for his mother. He smiled again and walked out the shoe store to his limo that waited infront of the store. "Merry Christmas to you too little one." He said to himself while a tear raced down his cheek beating another tear that was going down slowly. He opened the door to his limo at went in. "Home!" He ordered.

**Yuugi's Home**

"Mother! Mother!" Yuugi called out as he ran to his mother's room with the box of shoes. "Here. I got you these shoes."

"T-Teddy bear!" Mother said. She was astounished. This was an overwhelming moment for her. "W-Where'd you get these shoes?!"

"A nice man gave me the money, Mr.Kaiba."

"Mr.Kaiba?! Thee Seto Kaiba?!"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if his first name is ''Seto'' but what I _do _know his last name. Kaiba!"

"Aw.." Yuugi's mother smiled at him.

"I still have the ten bucks." Yugi informed his mom. "Here." He put the shoes on his mom's small feet. They were just the right size, they weren't to small nor were they to big for her feet.

The mother coughed loudly. "Thank you Yuugi--my baby."

"I have a poem too!" Yuugi smiled. "It's all about you!"

"Oh good." Mother smiled. "May I hear it?"

"Yes you may!" Yuugi smiled. "E-E-Ehem."

The mother stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"I am Yuugi Motu andI love my mommy so much.  
Everyday she made the house look like Christmas,  
And heaven I wish she could live longer then me being eleven  
She's special to me I don't want her to flee  
Dad is gone  
What more could go wrong?  
I wish mommy stays  
Then we could always go out and play right  
But that's not how it is  
She always made me wear mits  
Her favorite brand of cookies was Ritz  
Mommy why can't you stay?  
I want to love you and play  
Please mommyjust stay.  
I love you."

"You did this for me?" Mother asked. "But why?"

"Because I love you." Yuugi said with all the love in his heart.

"Aw, baby I love you too." Mother smiled. She took Yuugi's hand and hold in her palm. She had a small grip on his little hand. "I love you always."

"I love you always too mom." Yuugi cried. "Say ''Hello'' to Jesus for me please?"

"Yes." Mother smiled. "I will. G-Good....B-bye.....my baby...Yuugi...my only baby." She said her last words and her eyes closed loosely. She stopped breathing and the soft grip she had on Yugi's little hand loosened.

Yuugi broke down in tears crying on his mother's skinny stomach. "Mommy....I- I love you!" He cried so much he could barely speak. The house was quiet, but the only thing you could hear was Yugi's soft crying for his mother. "Jesus take care of her.".

At the Kaiba Mansion, the hard working CEO was in his private office...crying at his desk. It was too much to bear. He could understand what the boy was going through.He cried and cried. He didn't care for his work that had to be done. His cell phone rang but he didn't pick it up. He just kept crying and crying. The door was locked and the cell phone was ringing. It's what he did for the pass fewminutes since he got into his "private" room. "P-Poor boy..." He cried.

The image of Yuugi turning his head back to him and saying: ''Mom always made the house look like Christmas.'' And he tried to get it out of his mind, but it just wouldn't go away."Poor child." He cried on his arms. "Why couldn't I help him....? If only I knew him earlier..."

It was like he was blamming himself for the mother's death. But there was nothing for him to do now that she is dead now.

But her heart will always be in Yuugi's.

The image of dirty little Yuugi and the sentence ''Mom always made the house look like Christmas'' repeated in Kaiba's mind.

_**Merry Christmas And Have A Happy New Year**

* * *

_

That is the end of my story. I was crying all the way! Oh my God I think I'm going to cry again... Review please...


End file.
